thebookofbantorrafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Chat Corner
http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v99/cuddlekoosh/TBB-group1.gif So....Was just thinking we could have a chat corner around since no one's gonna be around at any same timing to chat live ^^" heh I guess this is pretty much the corner where we(TBB fans) can rant about our days, complaints and all sorta talk Though hopefully no flamings, spams, obscene language and illegal links involved! ^^" lol Oh! And actually I was thinking of suggesting a members-listing somewhere, so that TBB fans, who come here often or passed-by, can all sign their names here. =) (It doesn't have to be real names though) I'm sticking with Koosha here! ^^ Besides that, we can all catch up here and then and probably form some kinda friendship! =) It feels alittle lonesome here after finishing the anime but there'll always be newcomers who have just seen it =) So I really hope to get to know more people here after awhile. =) I might do some TBB fan arts though not sure when. Hopefully when I'm free then ^^" Here's a small, quick chibi sketch I just finished roughly for our chat corner; with Hammy looking bored ^^. (top pic) Well, I'll see you guys soon! Ciao~♫ Koosha 13:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Haha so true bro. With the anime over the number of views has totally dropped down(nearly 300%). Nevertheless we true fans of TBB will always be here. :Inowannabe (Talk) 17:01, December 7, 2011 (UTC) --- :Haha yeah ^^ This is like my 2nd home lol XD I love being here =) :Thanks for creating this wiki.*thumbsup* :Koosha 17:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) --- :Feels kinda cold these days...or maybe it's bcos I'm down with cold/flu.. -.-" :Kinda thinking about what kinda fan art to draw next...(TBB)..hmm I hv somethin in mind now though^^ :(Tht was fast lol)~didn't expect tht though. Hope it'll turn out well. I'll only post if I'm satisfied w/ it ^^" :Koosha 11:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) --- :Koosh, not a bad idea fr this (: :LOL, you're welcome~ :just post your sketches, i can see from the sketch above that you have a lot of talent as an artist. *jealousy, cause i can't draw ><* haha~ :Awesomeshitzxc 12:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) --- :I was just going tru Koosh's DA and i was like WTF!! we got such an awesome guy in our midst (*having difficulty breathing*) I really like the Alucard one (the fading, and smokey Armour one) and the Integra one too. They were simply awesome man. :Hey i just got a brain wave we'll make a fan art section and put it up on the home screen or on the slider cause then it will be really good. :Inowannabe (Talk) 13:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) --- :Hey guys! ^^ haha I'm glad the chat is starting off!! And also thanks for appreciating my fan arts. =) :Thanks for the kind comments #^^# (<< I wonder if this emoticon means blush but just in case yeah it is!) ^^" anyway~I'm actually female lol...just felt I had to clear this up. XD :@Awesome~actually art takes practice & observation, if u hv a passion for it, keep goin w/ it and u'll improve as u go along :) :@Inowannabe~it'll be nice with others posting there too. But um~maybe u'll like to place a 'curfew' on the submission, e.g like no sexually explicit or nudity themes, since we're getting all kinds of traffic here ^^" Best for general audience I think? Haha yeah. =) Ah~ur Hellsing fan as well? cool! *cheers* ok back to TBB! (lol) :Psst~btw, does anyone here play any social network games? e.g. facebook,myspace,etc? :Koosha 06:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) --- :Merry Christmas everyone =) Hows the hols? :I had a pretty get together w/ my relatives. Weather's kinda cold though for once. Cheers though!^^ :Koosha --- :Hey hows everyone? I know there are some who were having exams ^^ :Happy Lunar New Year to those who are celebrating =) :Koosha 14:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) : --- :Hahaha long time man, so watcha upto. And I (*with immense weight behind the word*) will not use, (* with no decrease in pressure *) will not use anymore words which relate to adult content. (* laughing and realizing that i'm a mod -- and acting all stupid*) :And yeah by the way check the new chat feature, now commenting will be much easier. :Inowannabe (Talk) 10:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) --- :sigh~ After so long and I do think abt this place here sometimes ^^"~ cos at this point I cant seem to contribute well enough :( It's cold in Singapore and I actually like it ^^" Am waiting for April so Mike can get back to us.So what anime is evryone catching up on? I'm watching on Animax as usual. :-- Koosha 07:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC)